Large scale entities typically house an expansive number of applications, both internal and external, and, therefore, deal with an increasing volume of data on multiple system platforms. One challenge posed by such volume of data is that the data should be reconciled as it is transferred between different platforms. Current data feed reconciliations often operate by comparing the physical records of the sending and receiving platforms. That said, a need exists for an improved method for reconciling data to ensure data consistency.